As shown in FIG. 8, there has been proposed a chassis dynamometer including a pit cover 104 provided with a roller opening 103 for resting a wheel 101 of a test vehicle (not shown) on a roller 102 of a test vehicle (not shown), and an opening open/close plate 105 that is operated to open and close the roller opening 103. Further, reference signs 106, 107 denote a rack and a pinion which cooperate to move the opening open/close plate 105. (For instance, see Patent Literatures 1, 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2010-25654
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-181667